User blog:Battlefield4us/RWBY preparing for RTX 2015!
It's almost that time of year again, the time of one of the biggest (I think) conventions of the year, RTX. It takes place on August 7th till 9th, everyone at Texas will be here, and some of us will be watching online at Twitch. (And we'll be the ones complaining about stuff we can't see at the show because streaming problems). We'll be willing to sacrifice our time to watch the events, although Fantastic Four will be out on the same day so if we're gonna watch that, we'll have to go on saturday or sunday. Luckily for us, RWBY will return to RTX this year (*starts crying because of everything since Feb 1st*) and this means that we'll be able to see exclusive content, most likely the V3 intro, to the possibility of a trailer (I'm not sure I'm on agreeing terms with that) to even the glimpse of the video game, Grimm Eclipse (I'm looking forward to that). Since we're the RWBY group, we might need to prepare, (I'm not feeiling great still, I've gone haywire ever since) so we should need the proper tools for such an occasion. First, we'll need our video cameras ready to record the show, doing so will capture the memory, but will ulitmately fail in some ways due to the limited battery and limited camera file, so you might need three of them. Next will be the notebooks, you must write down everything that is said just in case we're at the questions part of the show, or if you watch the show online, you can write it all down to help you in your fandom dreams, or anything else. Third, take pictures. And yes, a lot of them, they will be limited and they will have limited battery too, especially on ipads and iphones, even pictures you can take on the computer will count. (last year, I took a picture of every single thing while watching on another computer). Forth, there will be questions, if one of the crowd (or even you) ask an important question, prepare to listen hard, especially if it's the one you've been dying to hear about. (I actually remembered someone asking about Penny being a robot, and they said they wouldn't tell them.) Fifth, this is our chance to finally see more RWBY stuff, so be on your guard for exclusive content and a lot of cool stuff. Sixth, dress up in your best RWBY cosplay, from anything to combat skirts to impresive pajamas, or even bows. In case you don't have those kind of clothing, you can always go with plan B, wearing acessories like RWBY necklaces, rings, stickers (if they made them that is) your own handcracted item of RWBY, and even a regular T-shirt. You can always make your own RWBY item so don't feel left out. It's okay if you don't have any of those associate items along, you're still a part of the fandom. Seventh, pack your one hour snacks and drinks in case you need them. And don't forget to use the restroom before the showing and after the showing. Eighth, notebooks will be used for everything that happened in the show to jog your memory. Nineth (and the MOST important one of all) Be supportive of everyone around you, they're the same ones who help each other out and get ready to enjoy the show. And that's all the steps you could need (or not, depending if you're going to do something else), I hope this is helpful for all of you. Remember to have a great time and here's to RTX 2015, see you next time. P.S. Who's excited for Suicide Squad? Category:Blog posts